


【盾冬】兔子不吃窝边草

by FrostedRose



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 12:31:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16974648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedRose/pseuds/FrostedRose
Summary: “不行巴基，兔子不吃窝边草……”“少废话，你问过草的意见吗？”非主流童话AU【？】 温柔兔子精盾×暴躁小草精冬沙雕傻白甜，正人君子兔与隔壁暴躁小草的双向暗恋故事。





	【盾冬】兔子不吃窝边草

　　“嘿寇森，我想请个长一点的假期。”  
　　复仇者工作室的寇森喝了口咖啡，飞速地打着字回复史蒂夫•罗杰斯——合作伙伴里最耿直上进、能力最强、交稿最勤的金牌画师——同时也是他的男神。  
　　“请假？当然没问题，请多久的？”  
　　“唔，大概两个月左右吧。我打算去可可尼诺森林那边住段时间，写写生找找灵感什么的。”  
　　“好的好的，您平时那么勤奋，趁这个机会休息休息也不错。祝您假期愉快。”  
　　可惜这个假期并不像寇森以为的那样轻松。史蒂夫收拾着自己的背包，对即将到来的两个月假期又喜又忧。  
　　他前两天接到了一封邮件——寄送人是那棵他一直暗恋的小草精——巴基•巴恩斯。他说可可尼诺森林那边的胡萝卜现在长势很好，如果他回来的话，送给他吃。  
　　这让史蒂夫管不住上扬的嘴角，几乎想立刻变回兔子，四肢着地飞奔回可可尼诺去。  
　　他原本就是打算要回去的，巴基和胡萝卜完全是意外之喜。事实上，真实原因有些难以启齿。史蒂夫作为一只血统纯正的巨型银狐兔，不可避免地要在这段时间远离城市，回归森林去解决一个尴尬的小问题。  
　　——他的发情期快到了。  
　　史蒂夫揉了揉因为生理变化而有些泛红的鼻子，决定把烦恼先抛在脑后，体体面面地去见见他的巴基。  
　　  
　　巴基是棵草，疾风知劲草的那种反叛不羁的草。他还是颗小草种子的时候，被一阵大风从原产地卷跑，乘着风横跨了整片可可尼诺森林。飞翔的快感虽然非同凡响，但若是再不落地，他就得远离这片灵气富饶的宝藏了。于是巴基心一沉，在路上用尽全力抓了一把灰色的毛，这才稳住了自己的身体，在森林的边缘停了下来。  
　　毛的手感很好，蓬松又温暖。巴基种子的体积太小，并不能看清自己到底抓到了个什么，只好等风停了以后从那捧毛里叽里咕噜地滚下来，往前蹦了两步试图一窥全貌——但是很不幸，前方是个小水洼。  
　　就在巴基尖叫着险些一头栽进水洼英年早逝的时候，有两只毛茸茸的爪子从身下轻轻地拢住了他。  
　　于是小种子见到了短时间里救了自己两命的恩人——一只趴在树荫下，正鼓捣着胡萝卜缨的银狐兔。这只银狐兔和他森林西边的完全不一样，身上的皮毛是油光发亮的纯灰色，四个爪子则是深棕色的，头顶有一撮如同阳光似的金毛。而最吸引巴基的是——这只银狐兔有一双蓝中带绿的漂亮眼睛，糅合了巴基最喜欢的天空与森林。  
　　这样一只英俊的兔，让巴基这颗没见过世面的小种子看呆了，一动不动地盯着这只救命恩兔。  
　　银狐兔用爪子轻轻碰了下巴基的头，“嘿小草，你还好吗？”  
　　“我我我我，我很好，谢谢你，”巴基站起来蹦了两下，“我叫巴基，可以知道你的名字吗？”  
　　“当然可以，我叫史蒂夫。你是从哪里来的，要不要我送你回家？”  
　　巴基迟疑了。他只是想留在这片森林里，尽早努力变个人形出来，在森林西边还是在森林东边并没有什么差别。他的眼睛在四周瞟了瞟，又转回去看了看史蒂夫。  
　　——史蒂夫歪着头看着他，没有半点不耐烦，绅士极了。  
　　“我，我并没有家。我刚刚落地的时候，就被风刮走了。所以史蒂夫先生能不能帮忙找个住所给我？最好可以跟你离得……离得近一些。整个可可尼诺森林里我谁也不认识。”  
　　那双漂亮的豆豆眼里溢满了同情，“当然可以了巴基，走吧，我的窝就在不远的地方，那里的土地很肥沃，一定很适合你生长。”  
　　  
　　小种子巴基就这样在银狐兔史蒂夫的窝边安了家。史蒂夫虽然是只兔子，但是非常细心好学，认认真真地浇水施肥，照顾着巴基。  
　　他很喜欢这棵小草。巴基在乘风旅行的时候，看过很多很多美景，还积累了一肚子的好故事，他每天都会跟自己讲，声音里总是带着暖暖的笑意。  
　　跟巴基相处的时候，就好像吃饱了胡萝卜的午后，自己懒洋洋地趴在窝里，而阳光把他的皮毛晒得暖烘烘的，又舒服又开心。  
　　史蒂夫觉得，认识了这样一个朋友真好。  
　　直到几个月之后，种子巴基忽然变成了人——史蒂夫有些惊讶，但又觉得巴基这样聪明，没什么不可能的。  
　　变成人的巴基就像他作为种子时一样漂亮，棕色的短发，纤瘦但有力的身型，一双比洒满阳光的湖面更美丽耀眼的湖绿色眼睛。  
　　巴基笑着抱起了史蒂夫——这让他慌张地蹬了蹬腿，紧紧地扒在了巴基的胸膛上。  
　　“嘿哥们，你比我想象中的重，”巴基掂了掂怀里的银狐兔，坏心眼地揉了揉兔子的耳朵。  
　　“喂巴基——”史蒂夫紧张地抖了抖耳朵，忽然庆幸自己的皮毛是深色的。要是只白兔的话，估计整只兔都要白里透红了——喜欢这种感情，哪里藏得住啊。  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈好了，不闹你了。”巴基把史蒂夫轻轻放在地上，蹲下来摸着他的头，“我们草类修炼就是比你们兽类要容易些嘛，但我觉得你也差不多了。所以我打算盖两个小房子，你去森林里面玩会儿？”  
　　啊，巴基真聪明，又这么能干，他太可爱了。  
　　史蒂夫兔点了点头，蹦两步回头看一眼地跑进了萝卜田。  
　　当圆滚滚的灰色身影彻底消失在巴基的视线里时，他压下了一直上翘着的嘴角，杀气腾腾地挽起袖子，走入了木料丰富的森林中心。  
　　那一天，是全部有灵树木的噩梦。他们亲眼目睹了一棵原身弱不禁风的小草是怎样对那些没有生命的树木进行猎杀的。手起如刀落，一声都不吭，拔出一棵几十年的老树就像用新菜刀切白菜似的轻松。  
　　听说上个树木界里的噩梦，还是九百多年前一个叫做鲁智深的和尚。  
　　巴基来来回回拔了十几棵树，又挖了不少有韧性的吉曼斯草料，想着以后比邻而居的自己和史蒂夫，干劲儿十足，顶着暴晒的日头削起了木头。  
　　用植物造房子这事当然难不倒巴基。当史蒂夫叼着一根胡萝卜蹦回来的时候，他已经建好了两间相隔三米的小木屋。造房子是件体力活，可可尼诺的阳光又那么毒辣，于是巴基脱掉了白T，赤着上身坐在过道上擦着汗。余晖打在他饱满又流畅的肌肉上，像是涂上了一层蜂蜜似的闪着诱人的光。  
　　巴基的脸上蹭了几道灰，利落的棕发也因为劳动而被汗打湿，没什么精神地贴在额头上。他老远就看见了史蒂夫的身影，朝他招了招手，笑出一口小白牙。  
　　“嘿史蒂夫，以后我们就是邻居啦。”  
　　离他一米多远的史蒂夫僵在了原地，呆呆地张开嘴，胡萝卜啪叽一下砸在了自己的前爪上，他也没觉得疼。他只觉得自己的心跳得厉害，四肢不听使唤，非常不礼貌地往巴基怀里猛蹿了上去。  
　　巴基被他撞到了下巴，仰躺在草地上，笑嘻嘻地把他举了起来。  
　　“等史蒂夫变成人形以后，一定很好看的。会有太阳般的金发、森林和海洋交织成的梦幻瞳色，健康白皙的肤色。等到那个时候……”  
　　他说着说着，忽然没了声音。史蒂夫小心地往前挪了两步——原来巴基已经阖上了眼睛，在微风的吹拂下睡着了。  
　　——不会太久的巴基，你等等我。  
　　史蒂夫兔蹬着被阳光晒得温热的草，用自己小小的三瓣嘴碰了碰巴基上扬着的唇。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫坐在绿皮火车上，听着咣当咣当却并不恼人的声响，用铅笔画着一幅素描：画面上的少年仰躺在草地上，脖颈处埋着一只灰兔子，偷偷亲吻了他。  
　　那是史蒂夫和巴基之间的第一个吻——或许也算不上是吻，那时的他还是只兔子，懂得不多，只是单纯地喜欢巴基，用容量并不大的脑子思考着怎么能和他相处的时间久一点、再久一点。久到整片可可尼诺森林在地壳变迁里变成一片海洋，久到他们有限的寿命消磨到尽头，他也想跟巴基在一起。  
　　在巴基变成人形的一年以后，史蒂夫终于也成功了。第一次变成人的时候，巴基正好去采了一些草药，不在现场。屋里并没有镜子，于是史蒂夫紧张地跑去河边照了照——  
　　巴基喜欢的金发，check；巴基喜欢的瞳色，check；巴基喜欢的肤色，check。  
　　仔细检查完毕之后，史蒂夫长出了一口气。  
　　——他应该是会喜欢自己的吧……  
　　史蒂夫捏了捏自己身上结实的肌肉，点点头。健壮点也没什么不好的，可以好好保护巴基。  
　　可惜巴基的表现和史蒂夫的想象有些差别——他愣了足有半分钟，手里来回揉着草药叶子，几乎要把那棵可怜的草蹂躏碎了。  
　　这让史蒂夫有些担忧地皱起了眉，小心翼翼地问，“怎么了巴基，我的样子……你不喜欢吗？”  
　　“不不，喜欢，当然喜欢，”巴基赶紧否认，“我只是……以为你会更迷你点，有点惊讶，你别多想。”  
　　史蒂夫放心地笑了笑，像往常似的扑过来想抱抱巴基，巴基却忽然躲闪了开，让他扑了一个空。  
　　“我、我……”巴基支支吾吾地不敢看他，把手里的草药扔在了墙角，“我不太舒服，先回自己那边休息了。”  
　　他说完头也不回地推开了门，留下史蒂夫呆愣地站在屋里，不知道自己做错了什么。  
　　从史蒂夫变成人形以后，他和巴基反而没有原来亲近了。这让他沮丧极了——自己还不如保留着兔子的形态，让巴基揉着玩呢。  
　　两个人别扭了挺长的一段日子后，史蒂夫因为某些原因要离开可可尼诺，搬去城市住一段时间。临行的那一天，他在火车站等了很久，始终没有看见他想见的人。  
　　史蒂夫有些失望地拎着行李走上了火车，一走就是一年。  
　　想到这里，他手中的画笔停住了，把素描纸翻到了背面，唰唰地写了一行字。  
　　——这次无论如何，一定要跟巴基坦白自己的心意。  
　　  
　　从忐忑地发出那封邮件之后，巴基就躲进萝卜田里疯狂地拔着萝卜，完全不敢面对电脑。  
　　他怕史蒂夫会拒绝他的提议，更怕他并不拒绝，只是非常疏离而客气地把他当成一个普通的朋友——或者朋友都算不上，只是个邻居罢了。  
　　当然，最怕的是这封邮件完全石沉大海，得不到任何回应。  
　　巴基在胡思乱想里把整片胡萝卜田都拔干净了，回过神来看着脚边堆成小山的胡萝卜，他窘迫地捂了捂脸。  
　　“天啊巴恩斯，你现在就像个敏感又怯懦的女孩儿！爷们一点！”  
　　——好在史蒂夫的回信很及时，字里行间也透着雀跃，这让巴基放下心来，拎着自己一下午的成果，蹲在小溪边开始清洗胡萝卜。  
　　洗着洗着，他的思维开始发散，不自觉地回想起了他第一次见到史蒂夫变成人形的那一天。  
　　史蒂夫作为一只银狐兔，体型和同类比起来要瘦小些。所以巴基一直以为他变成了人形后，也会像个豆芽似的，个子不高，也不健壮。因此巴基暗暗发誓，自己一定要好好锻炼，将来可以保护史蒂夫。  
　　谁知道他变成人形以后，居然比自己还要壮上一圈！变形的时候偷喝了什么神奇药水吗？  
　　巴基气鼓鼓地搓着手里的胡萝卜，一边生气一边脸红。  
　　史蒂夫虽然肌肉惊人，但是身材和脸蛋都完美得无懈可击。他伸开胳膊要来抱自己的时候，那股气势几乎要让他站不稳。  
　　于是他非常丢脸地跑掉了，像个容易害羞的小姑娘。  
　　这当然不怪我了！巴基鼓着嘴想。史蒂夫只知道自己是棵小草精，却从来没问过他到底是什么品种。  
　　他堂堂巴基•巴恩斯，在可可尼诺森林里享有杀手美誉的暴躁小草——其实是棵含羞草啊！  
　　巴基必须承认，史蒂夫第一天救了他的时候，自己就无法自拔地喜欢上了这只彬彬有礼、善良又温柔的灰兔子。  
　　可他不知道该怎么表达自己的感情。他看起来风风火火，其实胆子一点儿都不大。巴基总是担心，怕自己贸贸然表了白，反而让两个人的关系走向崩溃。  
　　没想到拖了些日子后，史蒂夫竟然说要搬去城里住一段时间。巴基当然不想和他分开，可自己又有什么资格让他留下呢？  
　　临行的那天，他悄悄去了火车站，躲在圆柱的后面，只露出一只眼睛，贪婪地看着史蒂夫。  
　　他看见了那张英俊脸庞上的低落，也知道史蒂夫在等自己。可是巴基不敢出来，他怕自己走了出去，就会失控地把这件事情搞砸。  
　　巴基想到这里，眼眶有点热。他掬了点溪水洗了把脸，捏着手里橙色的胡萝卜，暗自想着这次一定要表白！  
　　如果他拒绝了自己，那从此就……森林和城市天各一方吧。

　　巴基看着碎花餐布上满满一桌的胡萝卜菜品，对自己的心灵手巧表示了满意。  
　　“胡萝卜居然有这么多种做法，网络可真是个好东西，”巴基叉着腰点了点头，“史蒂夫一定会喜欢的，城市里可吃不到这么新鲜的胡萝卜。”  
　　他坐在了餐桌旁，数着时间开始等待史蒂夫的到来。  
　　  
　　火车呜呜地驶进了站，晃晃悠悠地停下没几秒，穿着灰T黑裤的健壮男子拎着旅行箱冲下了车厢，一边朝自己撞到的人们连声喊着“抱歉”，一边飞速地跑出站台，直直地冲进了卫生间。  
　　史蒂夫看着自己柔软的黑色裤子被顶起的一大包，沮丧地揉了揉眉心。  
　　可能是因为一路上都在想着巴基，幻想着两个人真正在一起以后的生活。兴奋的情感直接引起了生理上的变化，于是健康强壮的公兔史蒂夫•罗杰斯——提前发情了。  
　　他的脸红得像个熟透的番茄，眼睛四处瞟着，内心里做着激烈的斗争。  
　　——你难道要在这里解决吗史蒂夫？这可是公共厕所！太不文明了！  
　　——不解决的话你要一直硬着去见巴基吗？那样更像个变态吧！你不怕这个千载难逢的好机会又被搞砸吗？  
　　在史蒂夫的人生信条里，“巴基”所代表的意义高于一切。所以尽管史蒂夫是一位绅士，他还是选择了先释放自己一次，以保证自己待会儿在巴基面前不至于丢脸。  
　　他十分羞愧地把手伸进了裤子抚慰着自己，然而发情期的存在提升了这件事的难度。十几分钟过去了，小史蒂夫依旧精神奕奕，半点没有结束这个尴尬状态的意思，这让史蒂夫的内心无比崩溃。  
　　正当他聚精会神努力的时候，电话铃声忽然响了起来。史蒂夫没忍住彪了句脏话，却在看见来电姓名的时候忍不住笑成了一朵花。  
　　“嗨巴基，这是你第一次给我打电话呢。”  
　　“史蒂夫，你下火车了没有？我给你做的胡萝卜都要凉了，你快点回来呀。”  
　　史蒂夫一年没有听过巴基的声音了。慵懒里又带着可爱的声线在手机听筒的扭曲里略有些失真，生生被他听出了几分娇嗔。  
　　史蒂夫：“……”  
　　该死的，他射了。仅仅因为巴基的一句话。  
　　“史蒂夫？你还在吗？”  
　　“哦哦我在，我刚刚下火车，马上就回去。”  
　　挂了电话的史蒂夫一边慌忙地用纸巾擦拭自己，一边想着自己真的是完蛋了。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫踩着晚霞的尾巴赶回了自己的小木屋前，轻了轻嗓子正准备敲门，门却忽然从里面打开了。史蒂夫与巴基猝不及防地打了个照面，双双愣在原地。  
　　两个人同时想着：还好晚霞余晖是红色的，不然自己的脸红一定要被发现了。  
　　“嗨史蒂夫，好久不见啦，我收拾了一下你的屋子还用了厨房，你不介意吧？”巴基咬着唇拉过旅行箱，把史蒂夫带了进来。  
　　史蒂夫摆了摆手，“当然不介意，太麻烦你了巴基，非常感谢。”  
　　——天呐，巴基就像个勤劳的小妻子，我的心跳得好快。  
　　“你一定饿了吧，菜还没凉，赶紧吃一点吧。”  
　　巴基坐在史蒂夫的对面，托着腮，眼睛亮亮地看着他。  
　　史蒂夫端起一碗汤，小口地喝了起来，努力和自己的天性做着斗争。  
　　每年的九月到十一月是兔子发情最旺盛的月份，健康公兔的反应尤其强烈。具体表现为兴奋不安、食欲不振、克制不住地想要跺脚以及想用下巴去蹭自己的潜在交配对象。虽然史蒂夫现在并不是兔子的形态，但这些天性并没有因此而放过他。  
　　巴基看着明显对饭菜兴致不高的史蒂夫，有些低落。  
　　“是不是我做的不好吃呀？没事的，你不用勉强自己。”  
　　史蒂夫连忙抬头，“不是的巴基，我……”  
　　他看着巴基略微皱起来的眉毛，带着歉意的通透大眼睛，两只手紧张地揪着碎花桌布，只觉得内心里对巴基的喜欢膨胀得要溢出来了。而在发情期的催化之下，这份炽烈的感情非常直白地体现在了身体状态上——  
　　是的，他又硬了。  
　　“你、你怎么了？不舒服吗？”  
　　巴基看着突然脸色一变的史蒂夫，站起来伸手想去扶他，却被史蒂夫的手挥开了。  
　　“对不起巴基，”史蒂夫皱着眉看他，“我知道这很无礼，但是你能不能先回家去，让我自己待会儿？”  
　　巴基愣在原地，寒意从心脏爆开，顺着血液呼啸着冲到了身体的每一个角落。史蒂夫的神色很抱歉，却没有半点退让的意思。  
　　“啊，好，”他低下头攥了攥衣角，“打扰你了，抱歉。”  
　　巴基抱着最后一点希望，竖着耳朵走到门口。直到他推门出去，都没有听见身后史蒂夫从椅子上站起来的声响。他握着门把手等了两秒，终究还是心灰意冷地回到了自己的木屋。  
　　史蒂夫看着巴基离开的身影，也是一阵心如刀绞，但迫在眉睫的生理问题没有留给他伤心的时间。他弓着腰站起来，用被褥给自己围了一个巢，从行李箱里拿出了一个巨大的卡通小草玩偶——是的，就是这个玩偶伴随着史蒂夫在城市里孤独地居住了一年——然后他钻进了这个暖乎乎又安全的窝，抱着怀里这个柔软的“巴基替代品”，试图用坚定的意志力对抗着想要交配的天性。  
　　偌大一个可可尼诺森林，可以和他交配的生物不计其数，可史蒂夫想要的仅仅是那棵小草。  
　　  
　　巴基魂不守舍地在自己的小木屋坐了一会儿，又贼心不死地扒在窗户看了看史蒂夫的小木屋——天色已经彻底昏沉了下来，对面却丝毫没有开灯的意思，完全看不清情况，也听不见任何声响。  
　　他扁了扁嘴，调整了自己的心情，开始冷静地思考这件事。  
　　——史蒂夫不对劲，绝对是在隐瞒什么，一定发生了什么异常的情况。  
　　巴基思索了一会儿对策，最终推门出去，跑到了森林深处去找好朋友娜塔莎——她是只漂亮的红孔雀，而她的伴侣克林特和史蒂夫一样同属兔类，这也是他决定来求助的原因。  
　　暴躁的敲门声持续了好几分钟，娜塔莎才姗姗来迟地给他开了门，并且半点没有让他进入的意思，靠在门板上斜眼看他。  
　　巴基愣了愣，不太好意思地摸了摸鼻子——娜塔莎裹了件黑色长袍，脖颈处是一连串掩饰不住的吻痕，原本柔顺的红发也乱糟糟的。  
　　“不好意思啊小娜，我好像来得不太是时候。”  
　　“嗯哼，时机确实不太对，所以你最好有话快说。”  
　　“咳咳，当然。你记得我跟你提过我喜欢的那只银狐兔吧？就是史蒂夫，他今天回来了，但是他好像不太对劲……”  
　　娜塔莎挑了挑眉毛，“这个时间回来？不太对劲？他阳痿了？”  
　　巴基被直白的提问吓了一跳，半张着嘴，“啊？小娜你为什么这么猜？”  
　　这下疑惑的人变成了娜塔莎，“现在可是公兔的发情期哎，不然我为什么这么辛苦？你身为暗恋他的人，难道不应该抓紧机会帮他解决问题吗？”  
　　“发……发情期？！”巴基的脸迅速红了起来，手足无措，像个被吹起来的红色气球。  
　　高傲的孔雀没好气地白了他一眼，“你暗恋一只兔子居然都不去了解他的习性……行了，机不可失，你的小情人可正在欲望里煎熬着呢。”  
　　巴基不好意思地朝她道了谢，转身飞快地跑了回去。  
　　他的心跳得飞快，那些之前被忽略的细枝末节突然涌上了脑海——史蒂夫不自然的动作、看向他时的呆愣、跟他讲话时的温柔与小心翼翼……  
　　也许、也许自己的这份暗恋，是能够得到热烈回应的呢？  
　　明明只是一个猜想，可巴基从身到心都仿佛轻盈地要飞起来了。夜空下的可可尼诺森林到处飞舞着萤火虫，秋季的凉风呼啸着刮过耳旁。他踩在柔软的土地上飞奔着，只想快一点、再快一点地跑回木屋去，当面问问那只比他还要害羞的兔子。  
　　  
　　史蒂夫的小木屋并没有锁门，巴基暴躁地推门，发出了巨大的响声。还没等史蒂夫从被窝里挣扎出来，一个还带着夜风凉气的人影已经迅速地掀开被子钻了进来。  
　　“巴巴巴巴基！你快出去！”  
　　卧室里萦绕着的味道证明了娜塔莎说得没错，巴基不怀好意地笑着，点了点史蒂夫抱着的小草。  
　　“发情期的你，宁愿抱着一个虚假的小草玩偶也不愿意去找其他动物交配？请问罗杰斯先生，你是不是喜欢我？”  
　　史蒂夫愣住了，他当然喜欢，喜欢得要命。可眼下这个情形——巴基撑在他的胸膛上，而他赤裸地硬着，又在发情期这么紧要的关头——怎么看都不是个适合表白的时机啊！  
　　在他的设想里，只有高档餐厅、烛光晚餐、九十九朵新鲜的玫瑰和铂金的订婚钻戒才配得上“和巴基表白”这件大事。  
　　于是史蒂夫忍痛说起了谎：“不是的巴基，兔子……兔子不吃窝边草的……”  
　　暴躁的巴基一把抢过小草玩偶扔了出去，破釜沉舟地摸上了坚硬的小史蒂夫。  
　　“少废话，你问过草的意见吗？”  
　　  
　　据不小心飞过的某猎鹰报道，那一晚他在这栋晃得犹如正在经历地震的小木屋外听见了如下对话：  
　　“所以巴基你你你你也喜欢我？”  
　　“不然呢！史蒂夫你化了人形脑子怎么还跟做兔子时一样小……靠！我又没有发情期，你是不是想要我死！”  
　　“抱歉巴基！我我我没经验！我退出去重来！”  
　　“你敢！不许退！啊啊啊啊啊慢点——”  
　　“巴基？巴基你缩什么？哦天呐……”  
　　“嗯、啊……我……我TM是棵含羞草啊你说我缩什么！”  
　　综上所述，银狐兔史蒂夫发情期的第一晚，就在两人各自努力和天性做斗争中结束了。  
　　  
　　第二天一早，史蒂夫比巴基醒来得要早，他弯着眼睛轻了轻拍了拍怀里的人，看着那些被自己折腾出来的痕迹有些羞愧又有些骄傲。  
　　小草哼哼唧唧地动了动，闭着眼往他的怀里钻。史蒂夫笑得像个傻瓜，低头去吻巴基的头顶——然后十分惊讶地发现，巴基的头顶绽开了一朵球状的粉色小花，在他的注视下还扭了扭。  
　　“天呐巴基，”史蒂夫伸手小心地碰了碰那朵花，“你开花了。”  
　　巴基腾地一下坐直了，不可思议地摸了摸头，神色崩溃地捂住了脸。  
　　史蒂夫赶紧去拉他的胳膊，“啊？怎么了？开花不好吗，你哪里不舒服？”  
　　“没、没……”  
　　森林之神在上啊！他堂堂巴基•巴恩斯居然被史蒂夫日到开花！传出去全森林的同类都要嘲笑他的！  
　　史蒂夫看了看眼前羞愤欲死的巴基，大概明白了过来，笑了两声又把他扯回自己怀里，吻着他鼓起来的脸颊。  
　　“直接搬过来好不好？”  
　　“凭、凭什么？”  
　　史蒂夫用下巴蹭着巴基，可怜兮兮地说，“你以为发情期一晚就能结束吗？没个八九天是不可能的呀。”  
　　“……靠！放我离开！我恨发情期！！！”

END


End file.
